Chelsea and Columbus
by Messer Blood
Summary: A girl in Zombieland is out looking for a friend, or someone who will talk to her. A face that doesn't have blood onit even. But then, she finds Columbus. Story not mine its a friends on Devianart named campbellsoup1549.
1. Chapter 1

Starkiller here with Chelsea and Columbus a story my friend campbellsoup1549 on Devianart.

* * *

Hi, I am Chelsea. From Chelsea, New York.(no that is not my real name. just my character from zland). I have long golden blond hair, and deep blue eyes. When the virus struck. It took everybody with it. I have been looking all over the country to find somebody without blood dripping down their face, and skinn falling off every two seconds. I wish every night, that somebody. A special somebody will find me. I will cry sometimes. I will get angry, and kill things at times. It depends on how the thought makes me feel. Upset, that it is probable that nobody is out there, or angry that the zombies killed them all. I just... I dont know what to do.

I pulled up to a gas station, and pulled out my handgun as I walked inside. I could really use a bag of sour cream and onion chips. I walked down the snack isle, and grabbed a few bags,"Oo! Cornnuts!" I said as I picked up the cool ranch bag. I grab a twinkie, before bolting out the door, and into my black Chevy truck. At the moment I was in Texarkana, but I saw nobody. Accept for a few zombies here and there, or a few bodies on the side of the road, half eaten,"Quite the exotic road kill," I said to myself. I heard a suit case rolling not far behind me. I turned around, with my gun pointed. The rolling stopped, and I heard a shotgun pump. It didn't take long for me to notice what I was looking at. It was a boy. About 16 years old. He was bleeding a little on his lip, but not enough to be a zombie. Just a right cross or something. I gave him a thumbs up, to show I was human. He cautiously did the same, and I put my gun down. As the thumbs up, he cautiously did the same. This boy had short, curly dark hair, and dark brown eyes. He looked a little on the frightened, but lonely side.

"Do you have a car?" I asked as I walked up to him.

"Umm... No.. I don't have a car," he replied.

"Do you need one?"

"That would be nice."

"Then get in," the boy walked over the the truck, and got into the front seat.

"Chelsea. I'm Chelsea," I said.

"I-I'm Columbus," he stated. I nodded,"Cool. I am guessing your headed to Columbus?"

"Yeah. Where are you going?"

"I was just looking for a friend, and I found you," Columbus smiled,"I thought I was the only human left in Zombieland."

"You call it Zombieland too?" he asked.

"Yeah. What else is there to call it? You can't have a country without people, and there are no people here."

"I saw the exact same thing."

We sat in silence for a while, and I started up the truck,"I wil give you a ride to Columbus if you want, so your not in danger of zombies. Walking is very dangerous," I said.

"Yeah, I know. Tallahassee said that he would drive me to Texarkana, and that was it."

"There is another human?"

"Yeah. If your anything like me, you would not enjoy his company. He is very hard to get along with, and he enjoys zombie killing, like it's a sport!"

"Sounds like a jerk."

"You have no idea."

I started to drive the car. It was night time, so it was hard to see all of his features. He seemed nice enough, and he was a lot like me,"How did you get that cut on your lip?" I asked.

"Tallahassee. I thought we were getting along enought. I thought he could drive me a little farther. I guess not. He litterally threw me out of his Cadilac. That's how I got it."

"Ouch! He really is a jerk, huh?"

"Yeah. Well, if I see him dead, I wont care!" he said with a smile. I smiled back,"How old are you?" he asked.

"14. What about you?"

"I am 15."

"Cool."

"We are getting a litlte to comfortable around eachother. We need to stop," I said. Columubus nodded,"Right... You need to cut off all emotional ties, and care about your own survival."

"Yup," I replied. I continued driving. I wanted to get ot know him more, but if I did, he could turn into a zombie, or get eaten by one, and I would be sad. Sadness is volnerability. I know I said I wanted to meet a special guy, but I am not sure this is the one. He could be a friend, but nothing more. Maybe he could be something less. Could turn out to be an enemy. Some people play nice at first, then they go ballistic, and take all your guns, ammo, and car. All of your means of survival. I am just going to wait it out on this one.

* * *

(not my AN-Starkiller) Authors Note:

Yes Chelsea is based off of how I act. She is how I want to look, and how I dream of being. I am also in a mental relationship with Jesse Einsberg. Just Kidding! Anyways. See y'all around!


	2. Chapter 2

Starkiller again with Chelsea and Columbus (again) she wanted me to put up another. There is a box full of water what can you add to lose?

* * *

I don't know if Columbus is the one. I am going to wait on it.

"Happy 4th of July," I said. It was dawn.

"Yeah. Too bad there is nobody to set off fireworks. Plus, that is a really bad idea, considering the zombies," Columbus replied.

"Sheesh, killjoy. I was just saying."

"I know. Sorry."

"It's okay. I am used to stuff like that. Dealt with it my entire life you know."

Columbus tilted his head questioningly. I nodded, "Yup. My family was awfully depressed. They didn't really care about holidays, or my peppy spirit at times."

"Oh, I didn't know. Sorry."

"Nah, its fine. Don't really care 'bout it."

As we drove, we saw another car going by. It was a yellow hummer, "That's Tallahassee," Columbus said. I looked over. As he drove by, he had a gun pointed at us. I stopped the car, and so did he, "Hello there Tallahassee. My friend Columbus here has told me so much about you," I said.

"And, you are you?" he asked.

"Her name is Chelsea. From New York. She is driving me the rest of the way to Columbus," Columbus stated. Tallahassee nodded, "Okay. Good luck petunia, LOOK OUT!" he yelled. He lifted his gun, and fired at a zombie running at my open window. The bullet grazed the side of Columbus' shoulder before it hit the zombie. Columbus howled in pain, and gripped his shoulder, "What did you do that for? You could have killed him!" I yelled.

"It was either just hit on the shoulder, or eaten by a zombie! I just saved your God dang life!"

"Well then, let's see how you like it! OH LOOK OUT!" I said mocking him. I shot my handgun right past him, and it grazed his other shoulder, "Deal with it," I said before driving away.

"I pulled the truck over as soon as he was out of sight, "Are you okay? Let me see!" I said. I moved his hand, and the wound was large. It was bleeding real badly, "Okay. Keep that pressure on it, and I will get my first aid bandages!"

I climbed into the back seat, and pulled out my plastic kit. I opened the box, and pulled out the bandages. Columbus moved his hand so I could put it on. I put it around the wound tightly, "You will be fine. We just need to keep moving, before the zombies smell the blood. Columbus slowly nodded. I was now very worried about him, "You didn't have to shoot him. He meant no harm," he said.

"He didn't seem to care that he hurt you, so I don't care if I hurt him."

"I know, but... He could die now."

"I was going to go back after I got you fixed up to help him," I said turning the car around to go where I saw him last. The hummer hasn't moved since we last saw it. When I looked in the driver's seat, Tallahassee was leaning back, gripping his shoulder. I looked at him, and then looked at Columbus, "Do I have to?"

Columbus shot me an annoyed look, "Fine!" I said. I pulled out my bandages, and got into his car. Tallahassee didn't look happy with me, and I didn't blame him. He pulled up his gun, and pointed it at me. I put my hands up, so he could see I was just holding bandages. I put the bandages on his shoulder, his gun against my head. Columbus watched, his shotgun in hand, in case Tallahassee decides to fire. When I was done, I put my arms up again, "I am sorry, but if you hurt him again, it will be worse than this," I said getting out. Tallahassee shot me an angry look before driving away.

"Happy?" I said when I got in. Columbus nodded, "You said if you saw him dead, you wouldn't care."

"Well, I lied. He isn't that bad," he replied.

"Yeah sure. He shoots you, and you say he isn't that bad."

"Okay, when you put it like that!" he said smiling. I laughed, "Yeah, that's what I thought," I turned the truck around, and started driving. We drove in silence for a while. I looked over at Columbus, and noticed he was looking at me. I blushed, and looked back to the road. Columbus did the same. Columbus glanced back at me for a few seconds, and looked back out the window.

* * *

(not mine)Authors Note:

Okay, let me start my three part apology of my short chapter that I think your an amazing human with great potential and-

THE CUMPUTER IS ABOUT TO DIE! I had to cut it short. Very sorry!


End file.
